pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BrotherGilburt
According to CheckUser, User:NukeFishy and User:Alphawolf0019 originate from your IP address. Using sockuppets is a violation of PvX:DIS. Consider this a warning. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:24, 8 August 2008 (EDT) (Save) This shindig's the bomb diggity! [[User:Alphawolf0019|'Alphawolf']][[User_talk:Alphawolf0019|'0019']]image:Alphawolf0019_tag.gif 10:46, 13 August 2008 (EDT) It's actually better than HB in a lot of ways because taking Divine Healing+Heaven's Delight over Heal Party+GoLE means that you get to save A LOT more energy, use party heals more often, have better bar compression AND open your secondary (especially useful for Mesmer interrupts on heroes and Serpent's Quickness). In PvE, you can't really compare WoH to UA/HB because WoH is only ONE strong heal, while HB and UA make all of your heals (including the party heals) better. The existing builds are also more focused on prot (and a little party healing), which is usually discarded because "Save Yourselves!" is common in teams, so you can't really compare them, either. Also, I'm not sure why you're rating down the build you submitted; the biggest changes I made to it was HP+GoLE to Heaven's Delight+Divine Healing. Maybe you just like Protting more than Healing? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 20:42, 10 August 2008 (EDT) I'm quite unsure about the whole thing now to be honest. If you look at the energy lost by maintaining UA and the healing buff you'll notice that UA makes a 5 energy spell act like a 7.5 energy spell, but then it takes a way a pip of your regen which is 1 energy every 3 seconds. After all that the buff doesn't really seem all that good anymore. :( Especially when we examine the extremely over powered HB that has the same general effect, except it doesn't take away a pip of energy. Also, since HB really goes pretty well with Healing Prayer's(While protection prayer's generally have faster casting already), UA is almost meant to go with protection rather than healing. Also, as far as my preferred attribute, I usually take a WoH hybrid(I hate plain protection, and plain healing seems a little to limited). Protective Spirit helps so much. Especially since I mostly play on HM anymore where monsters can dish out huge amounts of damage. I'll rethink my rating for now. Feel free to discuss this further with me. Also, Heavens Delight and Divine Healing were excellent replacements for Word/GoLe as they accomplish a similar effect with a more desirable casting time. Gil 20:56, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :But the big thing about Heaven's Delight and Divine Healing is that, while under pressure, your energy management will be BETTER than a Healer's Boon Monk, -1 energy regen or not. You have three optional slots, too, so that can be used for Prot. The problem with the pure Prot/Divine Favor builds is that they offer little single target healing, which means a different usage entirely, and that they can't quite be compared so blatantly. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:01, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Take HB if you trust yourself keeping people alive, and UA if you don't. Imo. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:02, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::Well, it also has good potential in PUG groups were you don't know the capabilities and skill levels of the other players. You ahve changed my mind Mike, I will remove my current vote for now. Gil 21:04, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::(ec) @ Rawr: Not necessarily, there's bar compression as well. ::::There's also Healing Efficiency per energy; if you take that Headpiece Swap, you get 60% more healing, so Patient Spirit heals for 224 and 213 with HB (DF included for both). Since you can use Patient Spirit every 3 seconds, that's 37 health per energy with UA (IF you add in the upkeep, if not, 45) and 43 with HB. So far, that makes HB look better, but don't forget that you've got 4 heals on your bar, and that 6 extra health per point of energy from HB drops into the negatives because you aren't only using Patient Spirit every 3 seconds, you're using other spells, too. If you look at it this way, Healer's Boon saves more energy when you aren't casting often, but if you aren't casting often, that pip of energy lost with UA doesn't mean anything because you should be at 90% of you max energy most of the time, anyway. Heal Party's use is also very limited because you can only use it twice every 30 seconds for a cost of 15 energy, while Divine Healing+Heaven's Delight can be used every 15 seconds each, for 5 energy each. In all, UA will perform better under pressure (unless it's interrupts, but you're in the backline and it's PvE). ::::lol, that paragraph is probably unnecessary now, but I'ma post it anyway, in case someone else wants to see it. lol [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:18, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Add the head piece swapping technique to the builds page imo. Couldn't hurt. Gil 21:26, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Or did you already? xD Gil 21:32, 10 August 2008 (EDT) I think I already added it to the equipment section, but it's only viable for players, whereas Heroes take Mes interrupts anyway (which means YAY! MORE ENERGY THAN HB!) Some other useless information: Seeing as you only cast Heal Party twice every 31 seconds, that would be 108*2/31=7 health per second for the party. Heaven's Delight+Divine Healing means a party heal twice every 16 seconds, so 86*2/16=11 health per second for party members within Earshot. Heroes will also be MUCH better with the Unyielding Aura build than with Healer's Boon, though, because you don't have to micro Heal Party+GoLE and you have access to P-Drain and Waste Not, Want Not for awesomesauce energy management. I feel kind of bad about it, but I think UA is actually better than Healer's Boon because all HB offers over UA is quicker casting times (pretty much irrelevant in PvE, especially since most of your spells take 1 second or less to cast) and party heals that affect everyone within compass range instead of Earshot (which only happens in specific areas). XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:35, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :More good points, bummer they are all on my talk page where no one will see them. :P Gil 21:44, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::Mike you have too much spare time lol. Let us all agree both of them will keep shit alive with relative ease in pve. Taking imbagons ftw. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 21:54, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::I know. XD I just need valid reasoning for rating the build 5-5-5 and to ask to remove any low votes. =P [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:00, 10 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Any votes of all 1 or less are a downrate unless they have a good description imo. I hate the ratings that just say "HB and WoH are better"... [[User:BrotherGilburt|'Gil']][[User_talk:BrotherGilburt|'burt']] 22:14, 10 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Especially since they're wrong; I just proved it. =O [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 22:23, 10 August 2008 (EDT)